


Why Don't You Come on Over? (Prompt)

by BackwardsDrachen



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo, canon divergent probably, kim is in college, like very short but it's good I promise, short fic, this pairing was somehow brought into my life and I'm slowly accepting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsDrachen/pseuds/BackwardsDrachen
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Kigo but it's Valerie by Amy Winehouse. I don't really know what else to say!
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Why Don't You Come on Over? (Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kim is in college in this story and is 19-20. This will be the case for whenever I use this pairing; I will not in any of my work imply that Kim is underage.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Shego’s laugh was as captivating as ever, pouring through the speakers of Kim’s laptop with undeniable charm. The sound of it dusted a slight red across her cheeks, much to the hero’s chagrin.

“Please tell me you’re not going to the global ambassador’s meeting dressed like _that_.” She subconsciously tried to scrub the flush from her cheeks, but Shego didn’t seem to notice through the monitor.

If she had, Kim knew she would never hear the end of it.

“It’s corporate casual, Kimmie, lighten up!”

“Yes, it is casual, but not the ‘make me look like an ass in front of the entire Global Justice Network’ kind of casual!” Shego pouted for a moment before shooting the camera a toothy grin.

“This dress must really turn you on or something. I never see you this worked up about what I’m wearing unless-”

“Don’t. Don’t even go there.” Kim gave up trying to hide the red in her face, but something in her expression must have warned Shego not to mess with her today.

“Princess, what’s wrong?” She prodded gently. Kim sucked in a breath, then sighed, relenting.

“It’s just- I haven’t been involved with Global Justice in years. I laid off on assignments so I could go to college and study international affairs. Now I’m going back to flaunt a piece of paper in front of them without thwarting so much as _one_ villainous plot since I retired.”

Shego crossed her arms disapprovingly. “Kim-”

“What if I let everybody down, after all this time? What if I’ve lost my spark?” Shego flinched as she heard Kim’s voice break.

_Oh, no. No one’s going to make_ my _Kimmie cry tonight._

“Kimmie, you’ve been saving people’s asses for god knows how long! You’ve _earned_ their respect and recognition. You’re brilliant, you’re capable, and now you have the degree to prove it, not that you ever really needed it.”

The redhead, who had turned her face away from the screen, was now giving Shego a sideways glance. The raven-haired woman offered her a genuine smile.

“Pumpkin, I promise I will be on my best behavior tonight.” She put a hand on her chest. “Scout’s honor.” The motion made Kim giggle.

“You were never in the scouts.” Shego waved a hand dismissively.

“Details. My point is,” she continued, “they invited you back. They _want_ you to work for them, even after all this time. And anyone who says otherwise is getting their asses fried.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kim warned playfully.

“Uh, hello? I’m evil, doy.”

“Well, not so much in the eyes of the law, anymore,” Kim surmised.

“Are you saying I’ve gone soft?” Shego challenged. The redhead bit her lip.

“Well-”

The two continued to bicker over their call, Kim’s worries mostly forgotten. At some point, she found her thoughts drifting to the sleek green-and-black dress her girlfriend was wearing. It really wasn’t _too_ flashy for the occasion, but compared to Kim’s modest suit and slacks, to say the ex-villainess would stand out in a crowd was an understatement. Still, Kim couldn’t put a finger on why the dress had anything to do with-

_Oh. I’m still staring. And she’s still talking._

“Are you in town already?” Kim blurted suddenly. Shego raised a brow at her, but didn’t question the sudden change of topic.

“Just flew in. Why, Pumpkin?”

Kim looked at the time. It was early still, and she wasn’t due at GJ for another few hours, at least.

She did her best to lock eyes with Shego through the monitor.

“Why don’t you come on over?”

Shego grinned.

“Gladly.”


End file.
